


a little less lonely

by dirtylittlewar



Series: Valentine’s Day fills 2019 [5]
Category: Professional Wrestling, 新日本プロレス | New Japan Pro-Wrestling
Genre: M/M, late valentine’s day fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-04 15:09:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17900462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dirtylittlewar/pseuds/dirtylittlewar
Summary: Sanada isn’t prone to speaking but his presence alone says volumes, that he even speaks at all is something Naito is inherently grateful for.Even if it’s something as simple as asking Naito how he takes his coffee.





	a little less lonely

**Author's Note:**

  * For [okadasanada](https://archiveofourown.org/users/okadasanada/gifts).



Naito doesn’t believe in regret. 

He doesn’t even concern himself with the notion of second guesses, not when so much of that played into the latter half of his Stardust Genius. A period plagued with so much self doubt that Naito isn’t quite certain that he can claim that person as being the one and the same.

So it comes as a surprise when he finally feels some semblance of regret for the decision he’s made. Maybe bringing Shingo on as a potential new pareja and tag partner for Bushi had been a mistake? 

Naito rubs at his eye as he recalls the conversation he had backstage in Beppu, utterly exhausted but brimming with hope as he’d told NJPW press that he, ‘understood that it’s important to put things the way they are. But it’s also import to find the courage to accept change.’

Change he’s having a harder time handling once he’s realized the wounds LIJ carry for Hiromu are still very much raw. He can’t even go to Bushi because he doesn’t want to make the situation worse, that irritation and loss is causing a chasm between them. One Naito isn’t quite certain he can cross, not when it seems the path stretches that much further everyday, something that hurts just as much as the notion he can’t do a fucking thing. 

Bushi had always managed to be the core pillar of support and guidance but Naito can’t even do either, something that’s becoming clearly apparent in the way Naito had failed in consoling Evil. Naito tosses his shoe into the nearest locker before he presses the heel of his palms firmly into his eyes. Allowing the pressure to bleed dozens of various Rorschach images behind his closed lids. 

There’s a hand on his shoulder and Naito is thankful for the fact Sanada doesn’t comment on the shaky exhale. 

Sanada isn’t prone to speaking but his presence alone says volumes, that he even speaks at all is something Naito is inherently grateful for. 

Even if it’s something as simple as asking Naito how he takes his coffee. 

Sanada waits Naito out as he stares into the cheap styrofoam cup, closed off but body open to the loose half hug Sanada has decidedly put them in. Naito can sit deceptively still for hours but he’ll eventually get restless, impatient, and fold on his own time. 

It’s knowledge that Bushi had gifted him with, precious information that Sanada is eternally grateful for. Especially when he’s not quite certain he has the same skill set that allows Naito to open up more easily. Which Sanada takes as no fault of his own because Naito reveals very little while simultaneously disclosing everything he feels by way of expression or calculated words. 

Words he finally uses to express how thankful he is despite the flat tone. “This coffee is awful.”

“Sorry, we can buy something better at the convenience store.”

Naito shakes his head, finishing off the small serving despite his earlier complaint. It’s late and not much of anything is open really so Sanada takes some time to think on where he’d find better coffee. He glances around the room, quickly realizing that both Evil and Bushi’s respective lockers are empty, while Naito still has his gym bag and roll on luggage. 

Sanada makes a decision and his only hope is that it’s the right one. 

“You want me to make some coffee in the hotel room? Maybe we can order room service if you’re hungry too.”

“Yeah,” Naito pulls away to rummage through his pockets before innocently coming up empty handed. “I just forgot my wallet so you’re going to have to pay, if that’s alright?”

“Don’t worry about it.” Sanada kisses him and Naito returns the gesture with gratitude. 

Things may be difficult but Naito is grateful for Sanada, he’s even further thankful for the fact that Sanada can read him without words. That he can pick Naito up while still allowing him to stand on his own two feet.

Naito smiles as Sanada pulls away to grab his things and suddenly he doesn’t feel so lonely. He’ll thank Sanada later but in the meantime he’ll take up that offer of coffee and room service. He’ll try his best not to order anything too expensive.

**Author's Note:**

> Late valentine’s day prompt fill for okadasanada @ tumblr for prompt #4, lonely. This was supposed to more or less take place around the Destruction tour near the tail end where Naito gives his famous speech and right before we get the Shingo reveal @ Tokyo, Ryogoku in October.
> 
> I really liked being a bit more serious with this prompt so thank you for allowing me to take this approach.


End file.
